


A Quick Glance

by cakeisnotpie



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Phil Coulson, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Daily Phlint, M/M, Omega Clint Barton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 12:20:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7714675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cakeisnotpie/pseuds/cakeisnotpie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>part of the daily phlint phenomenon started by the amazing @Twangcat</p>
    </blockquote>





	A Quick Glance

**Author's Note:**

> part of the daily phlint phenomenon started by the amazing @Twangcat

From the moment Clint Barton walked into SHIELD, almost every Alpha in the place set their sights on being the one to make him omega. One-by-one, they made their play, each taking a different approach. Some circled him warily, others tried romancing him, some even tried logic and arguments. Each one was turned down with Clint’s resting face, sent packing with hardly a word at all. A few got more aggressive, most staying within the acceptable boundaries of behaviors, but a few crossed the line and were firmly knocked back over it. 

As the years went on, Phil watched each new Alpha that tried, the mating dance never earning anything more than a “No” from Barton. Not a flicker of interest ever showed. Phil knew Clint did like sex – when they scrambled the team, sometimes he was dressed for a date – but he turned down every single Alpha that came along.

It was those damn tac suits that finally gave away the game for Clint. Phil was trying on a new one and bitching about the lack of pockets as well as the formfitting fabric that made it impossible to get in and out of easily. Twisting and trying to roll the black spandex off his shoulders, Phil caught a reflection in the mirror, an odd angle where he could see Clint but Clint couldn’t see him. The slightest widening of Clint’s eyes, the focus of his gaze on Phil’s ass, the silent huff … the tells rocked Phil’s senses and made him second guess everything he knew. Come to think of it, Phil had sensed Clint’s hyperawareness around him, the way Clint diverted overly pushy omegas, made sure Phil ate more than powdered doughnuts and didn’t just live on coffee.

He brought it up to Melinda who laughed and said it was about time he got a clue.

Right after that, Phil tracked Clint down in the archery range, invaded his space, let his Alpha hormones filter into the air, and pushed Clint against a wall. The flaring nostrils, a dip of his head, and crinkling around Clint’s eyes told Phil everything he needed to know.

“What are you doing?” Clint asked. 

“What I should have done years ago if I wasn’t such an idiot,” Phil replied. He ran his thumb over the bonding gland along Clint’s shoulder; the tiny gasp Clint gave fed every one of Phil’s Alpha kinks. “Do you …”

“Yes. I didn’t think you did.” Clint’s head dropped back against the wall and he bared his throat. “Didn’t want anyone else.”

“Good.” Phil leaned in and sniffed the heady smell of Clint’s body responding. “Now, I’m going to have you right here, against the wall, then we’re going to my place where you’ll strip down and stay in my bed all weekend. We’ll talk about the future once my blood stops boiling and I’ve fucked you enough times to think straight again.” 

They were bonded within a week and married within six months.


End file.
